


Ringing

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Everything hurt. It all burned, and his ears rang. For a moment, Matt just stared at the ceiling, before the panic set in.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Angstober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> technically, this one and the last of my angstober fics are for the same prompt, but i had two ideas for it so,,,two fics,,,

Everything hurt. It all burned, and his ears rang. For a moment, Matt just stared at the ceiling, before the panic set in. He could smell smoke, fire, and it all felt so hot. Fuck. What happened. The fire was there, he knew that, but he couldn't hear it. Why couldn't he hear it? What happened?

He shuffled his hands on the ground around him. Rubble coated the ground, a metal ring attached to a pin caught on his fingers.

Oh.

Fuck, what about Frank? Frank was there too. Matt heard the pin shifting and pushed him away, just before it went off. Where was he? Was he ok? Oh God, Matt couldn't hear his heartbeat, he can't tell. 

Someone was getting closer, he could feel the air shifting around. Who? 

Matt staggered to his feet, holding his hands up in front of him, trying fruitlessly to hear something, _anything_. 

Could he even fight like this?

A hand reached out to him, Matt tried to duck. It pulled back. The person didn't move any closer. 

Breathe, Murdock. Breathe. He needed to focus, but everything still smelled like fire, like smoke, like gunpowder. Everything was still too hot, air full of smoke that clung to his skin, and ash was on his tongue.

"Frank?" He called out quietly, he could only just feel the words reverberating in his chest. "Frank?" he repeated again, louder. He kept going, getting louder, he still couldn't hear himself. His chest was getting tighter with every repetition. 

The person was moving forward again, maybe they were nodding, but there was too much to focus on for him to be sure. They lightly caught one of his hands, bringing it up to their face.

Stubble, worried frown, nose that's been broken too many times, creased eyebrows, military style buzz cut. Frank?

He nodded against the hand, and Matt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

.

Frank's fingers threaded into the gloved hand, guiding Red away from the building as quickly as he could, without tripping the other on anything. There were sirens coming from the left, so they snuck off the other way. He looked over to Matt, his head would tilt occasionally, like he was trying to find something.

Once they'd made it far enough away by Frank's standards, he ducked into an alley.

The moment he stopped moving, Matt slumped against his chest. As if on their own accord, Frank's hands were on his back, rubbing circles into the tense muscles. He hummed, smiling when Matt pressed his cheek against Frank's chest.

After a few moments Matt pulled away, looking straight forward. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah." Frank nodded, pushing off the brick wall, pausing to let Matt get a hold on his arm. He brought the two through alleys, back up to the apartment.

.

.

While Matt took off the Daredevil suit, Frank found towels and a few bandages. He wiped the blood off himself, taking most of his gear off too. 

Blood and smoke covered clothes weren't the most comfortable thing he's ever worn, and Frank was certain that Red would appreciate not having to feel or smell them.

.

.

Somewhere in Frank's dressing of his wounds, Matt started to lean against the man. It was still far too dark and the ringing was only just barely fading, but at least this time there was someone else there. 

Frank's heart beat steadily under Matt's fingers, calm and repetitive. It helped him breathe a little easier, knowing that he was safe where he was.

Hands roamed over his back, carefully avoiding the butterfly bandages and patches of bruising. Calloused fingers caught on old scars, but it wasn't uncomfortable. A thumb tapped out a steady pattern on his shoulder blade, one, two, three, pause, one, two, three, pause. 

Matt breathed in deep, letting himself fall asleep on Frank's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,hi,,,id like to impart upon you,,,the image of frank very gently holding matts chin while he wipes off any blood off of matts face,, thank you, that was all
> 
> (also, this is the first time ive written these characters, so uh,,,i hope it wasn't too bad, im a simp for softer frank)


End file.
